


奇妙之夜/Otra Noche en Liberio

by Hetero_Orthopedics



Series: AOT selection [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetero_Orthopedics/pseuds/Hetero_Orthopedics
Summary: 奇妙又现实的众人轮舞之夜。
Relationships: Grisha Yeager/Zeke Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Series: AOT selection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133924
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. 莱纳  5:26 p.m.

**Author's Note:**

> CP：艾莱/(少量格←吉/尤希)  
> 字数：2w5，很慢热  
> 预警：大量流血/断肢/自残/微量美高/微量meta/黑色幽默/对所有角色极其缺德  
> 背景：原作向≈1930s欧洲/同性恋入罪/截止131mix最终季动画  
> 时间线：123艾伦离岛后&战士队去中东的前两天
> 
> (例行忏悔：抄了茨威格帕慕克，小粉丝失格，请不要出警我

“莱纳副——长——！”

马莱灰暗的天空被二楼冲出的浅黄色纸张埋葬了。莱纳仰头，像羽毛一样悠悠飘落的是印满字母的档案用纸，透过纸是贾碧迈步飞奔的身影，而站在少女的终点埋头琢磨黑猫火柴盒的黑发女性是皮克，莱纳向她们走去——他刚完成中东之旅的最后准备，现在正是回家的时间。像精心准备的恶劣玩笑，他被突如其来又永无止境的纸雨强留在原处，上天把时间拽成细细的永恒，通知他做永不归家的英雄。他也只能躬身屈膝。他还不时转向，方便把这些被故意抛下楼的记录纸一张一张捡起。新鲜复本的恼人之处在于，莱纳边收拾边想，落到训练场的土地上就会被吸住，怎么也拿不起来。

是他为马莱军方写的始祖夺还计划报告。

“你还真好意思写这种东西啊，莱纳。”

始作俑者是波尔克，毫无疑问。莱纳自嘲，尽量不与咄咄逼人的目光接触。他试图用捡东西逃避，而麻烦已经逼至眼前。于是他用余光分开注意：贾碧在最后一个来回遥遥领先（他心里泛起一丝苦涩）；皮克熄掉火柴，嘴上不知什么时候已叼上了香烟。

“仗着只有一个人从岛上回来，所以大言不惭地在报告里抢功吗？”

“波尔克，马赛的事都是我的错，这一点无论多少次我都愿意道歉……”

他现在看见俯视着他的波尔克了。莱纳会愣住，总忍不住去想象马赛成年的相貌，然后还没收完的档案就被年轻的贾利亚德一下抽走了。莱纳手跟不上，他猜一定是波尔克看穿了他的动摇，这样的行为很难说是不过分，但颤动的报告纸也出卖了波尔克：他肯定很艰难，用尽全力压抑自己的愤怒。他不敢再看波尔克的脸，反复地沉浸于自己的思绪，假装波尔克的讽刺远在天边（“居然还有心情按页码排好”）。所有人都看出继承颚之巨人后的波尔克在强装成熟，别的地方另说，至少他再没有一次对自己动过手，也许是因为劝架的人已经不在了……

“马赛，对不起……”他不小心说漏了心声。

波尔克的手停下了，看莱纳的眼神充满怜悯：“莱纳，你就没有欠其他人的道歉吗？”

他翻到“弥补措施”的部分，开始质问：“是你非要继续执行计划的吧？这一页可记满了你没讲给我们烈士家属的功劳：‘监督其他战士对祖国马莱的忠心’……威胁亚妮，就是你这个胆小鬼的全部功劳吧？还要多亏那个旁观的黑发女人听不出你的话外音。”

莱纳想了反驳的理由：千真万确，那份报告只是一份吉克指导下、苍白又官腔十足的死刑辩白。时机却已经错过了，贾利亚德口中的尤弥尔马上扼住了他脆弱不堪的神经，他想起自己多么惧怕与波尔克同寝室的夜晚，幻想着颚之巨人的亡灵们的记忆在波尔克的梦境吐露一切——而他噩梦的呓语有增无减，只会坦白得更多。

“你……还是看到尤弥尔的记忆了，” 而他犹豫自己是不是终于有一点解脱，把这份旷日持久折磨着他的痛苦说出口时，他才发现，这样的话语听起来一点儿也不真诚。

波尔克睁大双眼，也许是难以控制用力过大，莱纳的视角看来，他的眼睛变得湿润。

“用继承的记忆看你的丑态，原来你第一个想到的就是这个！是她自己告诉我的。继承仪式那天，我找她问大哥的事。她很好，简直就像朋友间的闲聊……她说她真的不记得了，只好对我说：还记得贝尔托特吗？那家伙也问过一样的问题。看见我失落的样子，她好像很想让我宽心，改口说：‘但莱纳和你的战士朋友们都很要好。比如说……亚妮精神不好的时候！莱纳会去鼓励她，说士兵要有士兵的样子。真是的，哪有这么对待女孩子的，难怪追不到克里斯塔。’她还说了很多这样的小事。‘但可能亚妮并不需要他的关心，因为她的表情可是经常想吐！’那个女人最后哈哈大笑，捂着肚子，眼泪都出来了…这就是为你去死的人，你感动得想哭吗？又或许你只在意我是不是透过她的眼睛看到了过去。我等了5年，等来的只有疲惫不堪的她。原来大哥一开始已经不在了。大家都死了，只有你，好运地回家了。难道你真的以为，藏在只有一个人知道的记忆里，真相就能永远地成为秘密。”

他找到吉克的评语，朗读起来：

“‘莱纳·布朗的失败导致了……’这段太长先跳过。‘马赛·贾利亚德死后，他承担队长的责任，并对超大型巨人、女巨人进行了最大限度的保护’……真让人发笑。吉克给了我这份复本，他说他希望我能和你在中东好好合作，还叮嘱我‘阅后即焚’。写评语时他对你对待战友的方式知情吗？看来不只在岛上，对待吉克还是两副面孔呢。”

一阵咳嗽声打断了单方谈话：皮克朝这儿走来，被嘴里的烟呛着了，没有拐杖的她反而看起来有些奇怪。她早已习惯当两人的缓冲剂了。

“战士长当然比波克先知道，”她强调了“战士长”三个字，“我一直在旁边听着。为了救亚妮，莱纳还和战士长打了一架。”

“看结果一定输得很彻底吧！”波尔克忍不住换语气揶揄，“还是说，这份报告就是副长和战士长的小小妥协？”

又来了，一涉及到官衔、权力，波尔克还是那么沉不住气。明知现在是自身难保，莱纳还是忍不住为波尔克感到遗憾，靠忠心成为马莱之盾的自己简直和灵魂单纯的波尔克有着天壤之别。莱纳没那么简单放下从童年时代开始这份唯一的领先，他时常觉得波尔克是个还不够成熟的男孩，就在于波尔克从不在乱说话前检查一遍自己是否危机四伏，正放置于一个忠诚性测验的棋盘被人摆弄。现在的莱纳依然这么想。完美的马赛，只会在远离任何马莱人的墙边忏悔一句对不起；但最好还是不说谎不伪装，像幸福谎言被接连戳破前的自己，全心全意相信自己是个拯救世界的英雄…

“莱纳——！”褐发的小战士大喘气，蹦到战士们跟前，“我结束了！明天来我家吃饭——吗？大家怎么了？”

皮克把拿烟的手背在身后，弯腰摸摸贾碧的头：“是波尔克的错。他说莱纳有两幅面孔，欺负莱纳，莱纳现在还跪在地上哦！只有你能劝劝你最最尊敬的贾利亚德先生了！”

贾碧·布朗的眼睛是清澈剔透的摩根石，任何小小的疑云都会准确无误地映照在她闪闪发光的虹膜，她用手拍了拍表哥的脸，担忧溢于言表，嘴撅得越来越高。“贾利亚德先生，您真的这么做了？”

波尔克愤愤地看向把天真的重磅炸弹拉入战场的皮克，后者乐呵呵地伸手，帮贾碧搀扶起跪在地上有一阵的莱纳，贾碧一下显得幼小而坚强。

“至少我说的是实话！不像他，尽说假话……”

“我相信莱纳！”少女的手重重拍上自己的胸口，“您怎么能确定他说的不是真话呢？我会继承铠之巨人，得到莱纳的记忆，亲眼去看他看过的一切，然后再骄傲地告诉贾利亚德先生：今天这一天，您对莱纳的怀疑全都大错特错！”

“是这样啊，”贾利亚德的表情变成了苦笑，悲伤、怜惜的光芒在他的眼中一闪而逝，映出另一头低头、紧张、冷汗直冒的莱纳。波尔克放松表情，换上温和的大人面具，蹲在贾碧面前：“如果是你，我相信你一定能做到的。就像我最后也继承了大哥的巨人……只不过，继承记忆还要等很久哦，贾碧，就连我也不知道什么时候才能看到大哥的记忆……”

“没关系，贾利亚德先生，您一定可以在最后看到的！因为您的哥哥一定很爱、很爱您！”

“谢谢你，贾碧，”波尔克胡乱揉了一把少女的头，贾碧很喜欢被战士队（包括马加特队长）宠爱的感觉，这也令她对自己十分可爱这一事实更加坚信不疑。

“波克，你是不是忘了什么事？”

“皮克，都说了不要再叫我这个名字！”

她抬起下巴，示意散落一地的文件，纤长的手指递出一盒火柴。

“啊！我怎么忘了这回事。”

“有我可以帮忙的吗，贾利亚德先生！”

波尔克不情愿地接过火柴。他知道肯定有人愿意帮忙。

“贾碧，能帮我把地上这些纸捡起来吗？我们一起烧掉这些烦人玩意儿吧。”

看着贾碧一蹦三尺、波尔克恢复笑容的样子，莱纳终于也安心。他在和平的气氛里闻到了一丝烟味，原来是皮克就着燃得所剩无几的香烟重新吞云吐雾。他尽最大可能使自己的语气听起来真诚：“谢谢你，皮克。刚刚你帮我解围……”

白色烟雾喷在他画满胡茬和忧愁的脸上，莱纳呛得咳嗽起来；这就是他得到的全部回答。他像是透过满是白色云雾的水晶球占卜未来的流浪艾尔迪亚人，一开始只有桔红的光点，后来神秘莫测的、黑发的命运女神浮现上来，解读出的只有残酷、讥诮的微笑。

“抱歉，刚刚没有听见。你想来一根吗？但这好像是最后一根了。”

“啊……嗯。这个味道，和你平时的不太一样？”

“你闻出来啦？我的女烟存货没了，”皮克耸肩，“于是我找吉克借了两根，不过味真的很重，我一开始也被呛到了……你没事吧？”

莱纳笑了：“没事。谢谢你刚才帮我解围。”

同僚的脸却变得严肃了，平日见惯的笑意这时一扫而空：“我说的不是烟。我是认真的，莱纳，我很担心你。我知道你常去那些低俗的酒馆，最后甚至沦落到一些街角、一些桥洞。”

“我……今晚打算送贾碧回家。”

“马上就要进行对中东的作战了。打着最后两年任期的主意，这么放纵可不好。今天波尔克对你说了重话，之后你会不会又打算去那些地方发泄？”

“我尽力了，”莱纳捂住自己的双眼，“我只是想醉过去，睡个没有噩梦的安稳觉……”

皮克递过一张纸片：“拿着吧，如果你真心只想买醉的话。”

莱纳不明白皮克的意图。那张纸片像什么场所的入场券。

“一个地下的高级酒吧，和马莱有关系的艾尔迪亚人开的，有很多高档的禁酒——”

“——等等，皮克，那你怎么有这种地方的入场资格？”

“我认识老板——否则她怎么和马莱人搭上线的？那是我的会员凭证，老板看见会关照你，也就是说，她会看好你的。你可别醉到不能回家。”

尽管贾碧一再强调回家这点小事一个人就行，莱纳还是坚持把贾碧送到家门口，这也是他对家人少有的能尽到的责任。贾碧还想安慰他，问他有没有什么自己能做的，莱纳想了想，向她要了一个普通艾尔迪亚人佩戴的臂章。临走之前，贾碧朝他大喊：“明晚一定要来我家，莱纳！”他微笑着，向贾碧挥手告别，朝那个酒吧走去。他问皮克那里有什么禁忌，她的回答也带着浓浓的烟味：老板人很好，只要不勾搭他女朋友就行。


	2. 莱纳  9:19 p.m.

是的，皮克·芬格尔的观察完全正确。她就像智慧的女神，彻底看穿了莱纳·布朗无趣的生活，一种与常人无异、于夜晚沉溺于酒精、性爱、疼痛的生活。又有些许不一样：大部分人沉溺的是转瞬即逝的感官刺激，莱纳却渐渐理解当年酗酒的贝尔托特，他们的精神痛苦是如此之深，以至于不寄身于强烈的官能刺激就无法继续生活。然而，灵魂的空虚有增无减，那之中某个漆黑的空洞简直想不到办法去满足，多亏那位伙伴在逝去前就为他指明黑洞名为何物——21岁、没有两年可活的莱纳·布朗，如今只渴望被惩罚。

他沿着皮克说过的道路前行，收容区的街道一如既往的肮脏，其中大半归功于年久失修的排水系统，过桥时水沟的恶臭更加令人难以忍受。第一次是在桥洞下，和请了他三杯劣质麦芽酒的男人出了酒馆，然后被摁在桥洞上。他抵抗对方的暴力只持续了五秒钟，因为他马上领悟到男人的暴力多么直言不讳，而直言不讳于他就等同于难能可贵，他有一点抗拒——但也不是太多，爱上了这种全是疼痛、肮脏、侮辱的游戏。他停止了对自己身体的修复，听任对方揪住自己的头发往满是腐泥的砖石上撞，他可以幻想，是他身边的人终于撕下了礼节的面具，混杂着俚语的咒骂远远胜过失望平静的面孔。他渐渐感到自己不是自己，身体里分裂出一个有可能存在的、完美的莱纳，在强奸犯的身后看着，像照相机的镜头，看着这个一无是处、罪孽深重的男人跪着，被普通的艾尔迪亚同胞凌辱，进行母亲绝无可能允许的倒错性行为。如果他有痛觉的话，就应当被痛感撕裂；如果他还有自尊，就应当感到被羞辱；但他不能有肉体上的快感，只能想象出一个取景框，取得一些精神的慰藉——至于这样的慰藉是否同样有罪，莱纳已失去了知觉。

第二次是在街角。他有样学样，邀请了一位有着摄人心魄的双眼的美少年，有意忽视了他的亮片服饰和涂脂抹粉的行为。他被少年牵着袖子，拉到街角，一个行人经过他们，耳光突然扇了他半张脸。黑夜里，路灯被亮片反射的光仿佛流动的萤火，夺命奔跑的少年大喊“流氓”，他这才发现，钱包已经踪影全无。

第三次是在暗巷。夜晚的游荡已很难说是出于第一次的相同动机，只是他不敢去想这其实是更大的堕落，陋巷里和他人的媾和只是出于迷途于下水道的阴湿的欲望，而无想象的高尚理由。——最后的满足竟然来自于那一声“条子来了”。警帽上的徽章被手提灯赋予了暗黄的闪光，眼尖的同伴看见就要跑，但他莫名想留下。那些抓捕同性恋的都是马莱人的走狗，也许是出于荣誉，他这个荣誉马莱人——或许是马莱人有史以来最大的走狗，想被这些痴呆、受贿、肚子里灌满油水的走狗训诫，留下案底——然后作为一种新的屈辱、新的惩罚，让整个家族蒙羞。他不舍地看着警帽的宽檐，最后逃走了。

穿过最后一条小巷，就到了目的地。门童警惕地扫视着大街，其实只要出示会员证明，就可以赢得他廉价的信赖。他殷勤地询问先生需不需要香烟，要不要寄存大衣——负担得起大衣的艾尔迪亚人根本寥寥无几！舞池很宽敞，人数的控制让人感到高级、舒适，客人们普通的衣着只相当于马莱的小市民常去的酒馆，那也很足够了。舞台上的女子乐队来自海外的艾尔迪亚收容区，唱着夹杂着外语的歌曲，莱纳只听到一小段，原来是恋人的调情：

Bei mir bist du schön

请允许我解释

Bei mir bist du schön

意思就是你很美很美

莱纳跟着哼了两句，学会了歌词，但舞台的焦点已不是爵士女伶，狐步舞快活的节奏推下她们，用赤裸的欢乐征服了整个舞池。因为想和上节拍，本应紧搂彼此的舞伴甚至想放弃对方，鞋底摩擦地面的触感就足以给予他们寻找的愉悦——事实上，也确实有人这么做了。这对舞伴一方身穿黑色的礼服，身材对于男性有些纤瘦，半长的黑发也过于不羁；另一方——莱纳居然之前没有注意到她——身着白色的纱裙，裙摆随舞步飘荡，和洁白的小腿轻柔碰撞，金发梳成优雅的发髻，在这家附庸马莱风俗的舞厅里，她显得是那么的高贵。旋转的人们匆忙地把舞池中央让给这对舞伴，拥抱着的两人一瞬间分开，牵着手向所有观众鞠躬，踩着鼓点开始了他们的舞蹈。如果不是身材、发色、服饰全都不同，谁又能相信，如此相似的舞步（再没有男步女步之分）不是出自心有灵犀的双胞胎呢？金发少女和她的舞伴不时一起单脚旋转，迈出俏皮的跨步；有时在背后拥抱，仿佛交换名字的爱人，莱纳爱上了少女纱裙飞舞的姿态，特别是海蓝宝石一般的双瞳，还有其中蕴含的纯洁的爱意，他偶尔能看见并为之深深感动。等到一曲终了，12点钟的钟声敲响，酒吧经理宣布今晚的舞会女王，没有人为花落她家感到意外。她没有走路，而是纯用舞步，像最娇小可爱的小动物，蹦蹦跳跳到了麦克风前，嗓音低沉的歌手为她戴上了王冠，而她笑着接受了，走下了台阶。

“小姐，请问您是否愿意与我共舞一曲？”

莱纳鼓足勇气向少女发问。乐队已开始演奏下一曲，流动的钢琴声缺乏感情的温度，戏谑的弦乐像小偷一样蹑手蹑脚，瞧见了他的落魄模样。——还有少女敏锐的冰蓝双眼，也深深地刺伤了他。近处的她仿佛只是无礼骄纵的洋娃娃。她淡淡地回答：“去喝一杯吧。”

莱纳很有些不知所措，他局促地坐在吧台前，克制食指敲击石板的欲望；他太紧张了。酒保问他想喝什么，他脱口而出：“听说你们有很多禁酒？”

“那就苦艾吧，”少女直接命令。

一支造型别致的玻璃杯被摆上了吧台。酒保倾斜酒瓶，通体湖水绿的液体注入苦艾酒杯，灌满了球形的底部容器，泛着幽幽的光，和女巫的眼珠有几分相似。莱纳忍不住略带惧意地确认：“为什么它是禁酒？”给他的回答也很简略：“它会致幻。应该。”对面的她的所有注意力都在酒保的动作上：酒保拿出一把造型酷似苦艾叶的镂空勺，放上一块方糖，再用冷水浸透方糖，溶解了糖的液体再滴向青绿的湖泊。莱纳还想再问，而少女只是静静地凝视着苦艾酒杯，他被迫去跟着观察沿着杯壁流下的冰水，发现那很像鼻尖蜿蜒的冷雨，清澈的酒液内部升起氤氲的云雾，变幻成不同的形状，直至酒保停止动作，乳白色的液体占领了整个酒杯，不祥的浅绿如墨水渗透其间。

“这是什么仪式吗？”他忍不住发问。

少女用手撑起下巴，翻了个白眼：“我在占卜未来。”

“流浪艾尔迪亚人可不会这么喝苦艾酒，”酒保插嘴。

“那您预测到了什么？”

已被搅拌完成的苦艾酒，递到了莱纳的眼前。

“你会非常不幸。”

他干笑两声，在冷淡的蓝眼睛的注视下，端过酒杯，把人生的第一杯毒酒一饮而尽。对面的人或许感到惊讶，但也仅此而已了。他的舌头根本没尝到任何滋味，喉咙和食道的灼烧却货真价实，他被强烈的眩晕和灼烧感袭击，以至于根本不怀疑它是否会致幻。也许是幻觉，他看见少女的肩被之前的舞伴搂住，而舞伴，竟然有着一个女人的声音。他被几个大汉架住肩膀。

“克里斯汀，”舞伴说，“他没有对你怎样吧？”

酒保马上变了脸色。

“——老板！一杯冰滴苦艾酒！我只帮那个男人做了这些！”

美丽的克里斯汀直勾勾盯着莱纳浑浊的双眼，用清脆的声音回答她的女性恋人。“而我只给他做了一次占卜。他确实会变得不幸，对吧？”

之后就是一声响指。莱纳被拖进了舞厅旁的小巷，被几个身手并不高明的打手乱踹一通。他如坠五里雾中，毫无章法的攻击竟让他怀念起了土黄色的旧日，那时他总是头朝泥土被别人殴打，不会有这样绵长难忍的钝痛，他羡慕起那个小小的自己，想蜷起身子，在自己的小床安睡。但他能感到自己被拖着走，鼻腔被垃圾的臭味灌满，和记忆里温暖的家沾不上半点关系。他恨自己半对半错的预感：他不是英雄，只是个不能回家的小丑，被丢弃在雷贝里欧的垃圾上，与往常的夜晚不同，更奇妙、更糟糕的夜晚。想到这里，他伤心地哼起自己刚学会的歌曲：“……意思是你很美很美……”

但这个夜晚还不会终结——他听到了脚步声，他看见了磷火——像绿色的流星一样划破他生命的夜晚，如果那是死神的前奏，他也衷心欢迎。未知的神明听从了他的召唤，从阴影的藏匿中缓缓显形，酒精，还是幻觉的作用？他像个唯求一死的狂信徒，抱住了神的脚——然后把胸腔所有的血吐了出来。他鼓起胆子抬头：神明果真拥有鸦羽一般的黑发，也因对比那股味道似曾相识——焦油、尼古丁！这次，他终于能自己透过乳白色的烟雾去凝视神秘了——而结果别无二致，只有永恒的、讥嘲的微笑。

“皮克，你是正确的。”

这是他昏迷前最后的喃喃。


	3. 艾伦  1:39 a.m.

嘀——嗒。

水滴落下来，不停、重复、枯燥、如一地滴落在地板上。

他进行想象：放心坠落之前，水珠会经历痛苦的拉扯，就像沙粒在通过沙漏纤细脆弱颈部时终会被逼减速——然而它们被赋予重力，一鼓作气，冲向同类身体垒起的小丘，之前漫长的等待时间只是悬在半空、摆脱不了的细丝。钢笔的影子也被微弱的日光拉得极为细长——尤其是一日之中不停变换指向的笔帽投影，承担起他伏案书写时感知时间的全部依靠，而魔法快要失效的日晷，在黄昏后将指针永远留在了此处。被封在玻璃罩里的是一根再也不走的长针，那是一块理应好好计时的破表，吉克送他，让他在安全屋里安心等待战士队出发的命令，之后他会混迹部队的其他艾尔迪亚人之中，之后的再之后再以记忆障碍的名目被送入伤兵院……“不可以轻举妄动！”自以为是的兄长如此嘱咐……焦急也无法令时间加速，正如他无法推动这根停滞的分针，于是他继续书写，完成了给调查军团的最后一封信，装入信封。浅薄的曙暮光中，空虚的他分不清天花板是灰是蓝。毗邻天花板的墙壁粉刷过头，显得扁平空旷，他一眨眼，呈现出杂乱的画面。未来的记忆如同不速之客第一千次洗劫他的脑子，场景、人物避难一样涌入，他和天真善良又无用的敌国小孩对话，声带并未颤动，那时的话语——或者说是台词——却照常无误地响在耳边。他重新提起笔（这是他16岁以来的习惯），点燃灯油，为自己写下幻觉的记录。夕阳下的他说了一些深奥、不明所以的话，有关战争、有关地狱，他震惊于脑中的思绪说出口后的全貌，如此优美、令人信服，狭窄的视野里的男孩看来也饱受鼓舞——回到现实：“继续前进”的最后一画划破了纸面，留下一滩墨渍。他接着看，名叫法尔科的小孩会成为他忠心的信使，因为轻易地交付信赖而犯下叛国的罪行，这之中最不幸又诱人的是，肖似两人的男孩帮忙将他们尊敬的莱纳·布朗引入甜蜜的陷阱。莱纳，他向寒冷的空气呼出两个音节，他唯一的理解者。在帕拉迪岛他数不清排演过地下室对话多少次了，这还不包括凝望渡轮排出的浮沫时、在这间房间被未来召唤时；他已经充分掌握了打断莱纳、拷问莱纳、逼迫莱纳的每一个技巧。最后，他在笔记的末尾补充了一些要点，翻了一次沙漏，熄灭煤油灯，稍一用力，把记满未来的机密抛进空篓（后者侥幸地降落成功了），点上香烟。尚未燃尽的火柴被丢进篓中，厚实的纸张不太充分地燃烧起来，成为房间里唯一一丛暖色。门外尽是冰冷的夜风。

16岁以来，他沾染许多恶习，吸烟是最新的一个，剩下的则完全不为他人所知，因为他和格里沙·耶格尔以及吉克·耶格尔一样，擅长奉行秘密主义的信条。出于令人厌烦的兄弟爱，吉克颇为担心他的失眠症状；出于对失控的厌恶，他也拒绝了递到手边的酒精和药物，选择用香烟反向剥夺睡眠。冷风和焦油味都让他感到镇静，镇静的事实反过来使他更为镇静——今晚的安宁却被飘着酒味儿的歌声突然打破了。那声音似曾相识，醇厚而成熟，绝对不是女声：

我认识那么多男孩

可遇到你之前我还是很孤独

——大概是很符合舞步的节拍。如同香烟，他的好奇心也被点燃了，于是他厌恶又欣喜地配合着醉汉的拍子，走到垃圾堆上的垃圾前。落魄男人身上全是鞋印，一丝白烟悄悄地从破掉的袖口中钻出来。曾经他的金发像阳光晒好的新鲜草料，现在连马蹄铁践踏后的枯苗都不如——四年过去，他的脸与自己的脸，长出了相似的胡茬；岁月使人变得下贱。

艾伦·耶格尔为自己与莱纳·布朗的突然再会感到惊讶，同时也非常、极度地失望于后者的可悲处境，和不省人事的醉鬼作风。莱纳好像看见了他，跑调的哼哼停在了“你是全世界最美的”这一句。他们短暂地对视了几秒钟，是莱纳主动挪开目光，换成尽力靠近艾伦，“扑通”一声跪下了。他看起来难以支撑自己昏昏沉沉的脑袋，索性抱住艾伦的双脚，再非常像有意地——把憋了一夜的一大盆血吐在另一人的鞋子上——而艾伦，简直认为莱纳不可原谅。

然而，紧接着，鞋子上的鲜血开始蒸发成白色的烟雾，混杂着硝石和血肉的味道升腾到艾伦的鼻尖，他沉醉地吸上一口，吐出了两份的烟圈；是他最钟爱的铠之巨人失败的味道。下跪之人好像也对味道有着偏好，抬头吸进了艾伦吐出的、沉淀到他鼻翼的气体，一秒后，他惊恐地睁大双眼，叫出了一个名字，昏倒过去：那名字属于吉克的一位女性同僚——那么姑且也算是莱纳的吧！在这个夜晚，艾伦第二次对莱纳·布朗感到深深的失望，他把莱纳踩到地上，再用格斗术凶狠地、反复地踢他的脸。这样的行为其实令双方兴奋，这样一来，昏迷的人便更不可能清醒了。

艾伦回到房间时，玻璃管道中的沙粒尚未流尽，一旁的刀片泛着仿佛新雪擦拭过的幽光。他咬着烟嘴，没有锁门，径直把莱纳扔到室内仅有一张的床上。由于男人的体重，床沉闷地吱嘎了两次，艾伦扶着椅背，沉闷地抽光了剩余一点烟草（逐渐习惯、提不起劲的味道）。于是他摁灭残余的小火，思考做些什么才能安抚催促的水滴声。莱纳一无所知，似乎睡得很香，艾伦的心和目光都飘向从帕拉迪岛带来的刀片：冷漠，残忍，一如他自身和某个孤单的夜晚。那时他染上了恶习之三，或者更多无法向家人倾诉的癖好……

他小心地关上门。

溜回单人间的艾伦刚刚从调查兵团团长韩吉·佐耶的办公室里顺走了一份有关巨人再生性实验的文件。标题的范围还可以再缩小：铠之巨人的再生性实验报告，起因是他在会议室不留神瞥见了莱纳的照片——准确来说，莱纳幼时的照片。12小时之前，总统、三大兵团与希兹尔国进行了有关友好合作的商讨，清美女士向在座的诸位提出忠告：帕拉迪岛必须快速发展军备科技。她的艾尔迪亚语实在有些生硬。

“……马莱的巨人科学学会，有着更为完备的巨人军用手段。正如大家知道的，他们利用智慧巨人进行了全方位的探索。他们有精湛的实验技术，他们懂得如何最大化利用巨人之力。”

语毕，她拿出吉克·耶格尔为帕拉迪岛提供的巨人科学学会的报告，负责巨人科研的韩吉接过这沓宝藏，双手抖得停不下来，以至于茶歇时间，她翻开封面的手仍然无法恢复如常。或许是听说阿克曼家族也和巨人科学密不可分，三笠和利威尔少见地同时凑在韩吉身边。她翻到了“再生性实验”的一页，镜片后的橙红独眼兴奋地睁大，她准备叫来巨人研究事业的好伙伴艾伦，而没有注意到身边的阿克曼已经变了脸色。

“艾——”韩吉的嘴被雪白的手强硬捂上。三笠墨水一样的双眸凝视着她，恳求的声线慌乱中带一丝哀切：“……请不要告诉艾伦。他一定会尝试的。”

亲自检查惨无人道的人体实验记录后，韩吉答应了她的请求，只可惜三笠，犯下冒犯长官的过错，又被两位上级狠狠地批评了。

但艾伦远远地看见了一切：她们企图遮掩的文件、她们拙劣的掩饰。潜入调查兵团团长的办公地点便顺理成章。三笠至少有一点是正确的：变强的良机悬在眼前，不主动把握根本不是艾伦的作风。回到房间。他撕开文件火漆的动作略带粗暴，这是因为他早就不满三笠，还有韩吉——这些女人把他当作“那个时期”的小孩的做法。

一张相片掉了出来。一个抿嘴、拘谨的小孩，体格称不上健壮，为了显得精神把眼睛瞪得很大。

原来这就是莱纳幼时的模样，艾伦感到新奇，举起发黄的相片检查正反两面，颗粒和斑点在月光下显而易见，还有胶水残留的痕迹，没有更多东西了。艾伦迫不及待地阅读报告的正文，照片被顺手立在写字台上。

“巨人的再生速度受使用者的意愿影响”，他点头，快速略过一些早就亲身体会到的废话。莱纳所受的折磨却并不太让他吃惊——至少不如那张乖巧的相片有冲击力；倒不如说，他理解了莱纳的力量从何而来：切断手脚、注射他一无所知的药物、剥掉表皮又不屏蔽痛觉……他闭上双眼，尝试体验：幼小的莱纳躺在冰沁的手术床上、眼睁睁看着筋膜被一堆长着胡须的医生拿柳叶刀刮开……格里沙的形象如洪流冲进脑内，他被迫中断了想象……无意识中他皱起眉头，遗憾而唯独没有怜悯地感慨：果然自己与莱纳还是有所差距……思绪如暴雨后的涨潮无法停止……他想起自己被莱纳抢走的那一天，无力地跪在三笠身前的自己，用残疾的手臂狠狠砸着大地，把自己的手腕啃出血多少次都无法巨人化……他发誓让莱纳痛苦地死去，和这个人相关的记忆，他一条都没忘记过……远处的黄昏、黄昏的远处中……莱纳看他笑着哭着挣扎……

寂静中响起小孩的声音。

“差距要如何追上呢？”

艾伦从欲裂的头痛中惊醒过来：是啊，答案其实简单明了——只用一个人，也就是他自己，也可以完成再生性实验——不需要他人的帮助和许可。在他将要独自谋划的事里，这姑且是最微不足道的一桩。

照相术的强光褪去后，幼年莱纳的眉毛扭曲成了艾伦所熟知的形状。他说：“一旦开始，可就不能撤退了？”

艾伦拔出硬质刀片。他的指尖像抚摸亲密的战友一般触碰锋利的刃尖，两滴血滑入地板的缝隙。黑发过耳的少年挽起左腿的裤脚，然后是利刃准确无误地落下——

鲜血充满热情地迸发出来，此时再咬紧牙关已是太晚，艾伦不住地吸气以抵御疼痛，上颚全是冷风和嘶嘶声，但他完全可以忍受，只要愿意，他甚至可以享受。

“哈？”他扯出一个勉强的微笑，双手用力、向下，挑衅地看向那个莱纳，“你在说谁会撤退啊，莱纳？”

硬质钢刀刃下的大腿肌肉和屠夫手里的猪肉没有区别，它们听话地分至两侧，但锋利的金属进攻到股骨表面时，一阵锐痛如针、如雷，出其不意地击垮了艾伦。他被凄惨地掀翻在地，协助自残的凶器落地发出哐当一声，连同相片飞到他够不着的角落。他用左手撑起躯干，伸出右手，摸索隐匿于黑暗的刀刃握把——承认失败还为时尚早。他不是早就习惯了这一切吗？疼痛、流血、伤残，不过是他早就预料到的，在这时阻挡他的步伐——怎么可能！嗅觉帮了大忙，他准确地挪去硝烟和血腥气的所在，硬握刀刃的狂热方式令双手浴遍鲜血。

月亮换了方位，窗棂的影子爬上墙壁，艾伦仰卧在冰凉的地面，吞口水的声音听起来很虚弱，前额全是冷汗曲折的痕迹。视野里的天花板被挡住了——他举起黑夜里闪着寒光的刀，贴在唇边亲吻，鲜血流进了他的口腔，冒着热气。啊，竟是如此的温暖……

“你一定做得到。”

原来幼小的莱纳也来到了身边，用他最爱的词句诱惑他。

他的耳畔被碎发弄得痒痒的，于是少年屏住呼吸，再一次、颤抖着、举起反射着无情月光的小小刀刃。他心中默念成功的毒誓，双手用尽全力砸向地面，只为一次解放苟延残喘的左腿——

艾伦如释重负。他做到了。

巨人的躯体重重倒向地面，畅快又粗重的喘气声在暗室中回响。艾伦激动地翻过身，淋满鲜血的十指攥住相片，一旁的左腿没有修复，创面孤零零地滴下几滴血泪。黑白照片中央定格的主角遭到追问：

“我做到了！快看——我是不是做到了，莱纳？”

他是曾经被仰慕之人背叛的男孩。艾伦拇指沾血，胡乱涂抹那人的相片，心想：与刚砍下的丑陋肉块相比，更接近自己的无疑是远方的他吧？那个冷酷的、狠心的、把世界变成地狱的杀人鬼。无论是再生性实验，还是……

想到杀戮，他努力忍住大笑出声：“你看……我也可以和你一样……”

艾伦的指尖还想做出更深的触碰，但被拒绝了，因为莱纳被永远地留在相纸上，感光药膜的另一端。还有墙的那一端，海的那一边。他想和莱纳说话。他又知道，实际上莱纳的回答并不太重要，就好像他对莱纳前十四年的人生都兴致缺缺。他的手指在小男孩发皱的脸上游移，心情只是想和朋友分享一件说不出口的坏事罢了，而这个朋友也早就不是朋友了。一阵空虚袭来，他用冒着热气的血液塞住小朋友的嘴，丢到一边。小莱纳再也吐不出一个字，在孤单的夜里陪孤单的艾伦说话了。

后来艾伦熟练起来，四肢的再生快到不过几次眨眼的功夫。这也成了他处理失眠最常用的方式，除了偶尔会为如何处理不会自动消失的断肢感到由衷的烦恼。梦里，自残的凶手得意地踏步走过一百个梦境，把断臂埋在地里，来年长出了一棵巨树，大到可以遮天，每根树枝都沉甸甸的，分叉后的尖端穿刺着一具艾尔迪亚人的尸体，秋天还会收获其他的人种；这就是他为自己写下的童话。童话作者还有着一颗小孩的心，每天都把不想处理的断腿塞进衣柜，不知情的孩子打开柜门，所有狰狞的腿如汛期决堤的河流淹没了不幸的发现人，向不平的世界奔去，阴郁的白天下起肮脏的黑雨，无序的漩涡进化成有序的行进，膨胀、变大，游行的队伍上长出一只硕大无朋的巨人——见了的人都发誓这就是巨人里的蜈蚣。世界沦为了平原，而他和蜈蚣一起，自由地踩来踩去。

“一切都是你教给我的，莱纳，”水滴打在莱纳的脸上，“想好怎么负责了吗？”


	4. 艾伦  2:35 a.m.

艾伦替莱纳擦去了脸上的滴水，后者的外衣被脱掉，手脚绑在床柱。他并不讨厌漏水的天花板；他甚至一直钟爱水声，这是他一人沉思时最好的安抚。他在希干希纳的小河旁长大，也曾憧憬过童年玩伴口中的大海，他和莱纳见过的湖泊与之十分相似，那是训练兵时期，他们还在森林里一起经历了夏季的暴雨，他记得雷声、雨点和湿透的感觉，有点心跳加速，呼吸不上，就像现在，他一把抢过桌上的刀片。冷兵器的触感令他安心，不时抽动的手也恢复了平稳。艾伦终于找到了这个夜晚的小小消遣。他走向莱纳，准备对莱纳实施一遍他对自己做过的事。再说了，莱纳不也这么对他做过吗？

为什么不呢？伤害莱纳就像伤害自己一样快乐。

他用刀温柔地分开床上的双腿，双腿的主人像具做梦的尸体，刀尖绕着左腿描画，衣物与锋利的金属直接接触的部分发出细碎的割裂声，文明的外皮被剥下，露出互殴过的野蛮肉体。艾伦把刀尖摁在床单上，做成了一个简易的铡刀，冷静的外表下有些抑制不住的兴奋和随之而来的紧张，仿佛他回到了初阵的那一天，城墙第二次被打破了，身穿立体机动装置的他只顾着冲去前方，一眨眼左腿就被格里沙的复权派同志变身的大胡子巨人咬断吞下……他竟有些怀念身为人类的弱小了。他轻轻摇头，甩空无用的怀旧，全神贯注于接下来的手术。没有关系，他很熟练，就像砍掉鱼头的小贩，他默默安抚可怜的莱纳，他是全世界惩罚人类最干净利落的刽子手，很快就会结束……

结果真的一下就完成了；单纯的欣快是如此转瞬即逝。血液喷射在洁白的床单，莱纳痛苦的呻吟听不出苏醒的迹象，好像只是做了个不怎么激烈的噩梦。他笨重的大腿摔到地面，因为脚踝被医用绷带绑住显得颠倒又滑稽无比，另一处断面散出滋滋的热气，负责愈合的皮肤匆匆缝上血淋淋的伤口，一开一合，像没有脊髓的动物一样令人作呕。他恍然大悟：原来巨木之森的莱纳是以这样的目光俯看着他丑陋又无能的模样，正如他观看断腿的莱纳无意识磨蹭着床单，屈辱的动作是为了抵抗痊愈时的瘙痒。再也不可能迎来光辉的死亡时刻了，与他们不可能拥有日光下圣洁的断臂一个道理；他们是死不成的杀人鬼，被迫用肮脏的巨人之力修复毫不光荣的肉体，在诅咒之期到来时却必须向命运交还这条贱命。扯着颈子的莱纳和屋顶上挣扎的15岁的自己渐渐重合。

“这就是我们啊，莱纳，我怎么忘了呢？”

艾伦舔掉溅上手背的鲜红液体。那一瞬间的心醉神迷令人感动，正因如此，重聚的快乐更不应如此草率地结束。他想和莱纳谈谈啊。

“那故事从何说起呢？”

肩胛骨再往下，是他下一处要割断的地方。莱纳的沧桑的脸皱起眉头，他与莱纳说话，下垂的黑色发梢给对方苍白的脸颊添上浅淡的粉红色蛛网，手上的力度把握得很好。

“我和你一样，过去都是无知的孩子，所以有着‘绝对不能扭曲的东西’。你想回到故乡，我被阿尔敏的希望迷住了，甘愿为此献出生命。梦想实现之时即是幻灭之时。失望之后，你认为前方还有希望吗？

“我还有自由的希望，我始终都这么认为……和那时已经不同了。墙外的记忆，始祖的力量，我都拥有了。感到欣慰吧！过了四年，你口中的‘只会哭喊着让人道歉’的孩子，已经成了这样的大人。你不可能忘了那一天吧？身为战士的你让我明白自己的幼稚。我到底想要从背叛的家伙身上得到什么？我一直思考。真心的反省？痛哭流涕的忏悔？跪下来磕头道歉？还是你尽可能痛苦的死法？莱纳，你不会也以为问题就能这样解决吧。

“其实……我只是，想听你的真心话罢了……”

他流下一滴泪，滑入莱纳左臂深深的伤口。

“请原谅现在的我，莱纳……因为只有你才能懂。为了我那几乎不可能的希望，我会利用善良的小孩，我会杀死数以万计的人……你的母亲说不定也会因我而死。就这样扯平，相互原谅吗？不，我不会原谅你。对巨人的仇恨让无知的我前进到了这一步，这是你给我的礼物……但我还没有听你跪着道歉。你的鼻尖碰到我的脚尖，哭着说：‘一切都是我的错！请你惩罚我吧，艾伦！！’

“我不回答，而是这样问你：‘如果重来一次，你还会这么做吗？’

“你看着旁边的小孩，不知道做个诚实的坏人，还是说出善意的谎言。我却知道你们当年的计划，还有你是如何被洗脑的。我轻轻地提醒你：‘你不是要拯救世界吗？’

“诚实地忏悔——你只能选择这个：‘是的，就算我活得很痛苦，要欺骗他人到人格分裂。但再来一次，我还会这么做。为了拯救世界，我必须这么做……’

“没错，莱纳。我和你一样，必须那么做。就算我们的目的截然相反。但最后，我们还是做出了一样的事，不是吗！你一定知道的，拯救世界的重担都在你身上，你唯一能做的就只有继续前进……不这样做的人，第一个放弃了他存在的意义。假如全世界都说你是没用的废物，假如全世界都要否定艾尔迪亚人生存的意义，那我只能用——我也将会用‘继续前进’，来证明我的存在，哪怕前方有的只是……他人的地狱。”

话音刚落，莱纳的手臂伴随着与躯体脱离了，孤单地挂在床头，引来艾伦悲伤的眼神。那一刹那，艾伦被切断的手臂、还有无力抓握的可怜模样动摇了，他一定是想到了什么，所以才补上了不知对谁而发的叹息。

“这也是，无可奈何的啊……”

还有他残留的眼泪。

他跑去床的另一侧，握住莱纳的右手：“我其实一直很感谢你。虽然偶尔恨得咬牙切齿，但只有你鼓励我，告诉15岁的我要继续前进。这是我从三笠、阿尔敏那里得不到的回答。你还记得他们吗？你还记得墙内的大家吗？”

他把莱纳僵硬的右手贴在脸上，活像看护病人的家属。用这只手扶起了无助的他的第二天，莱纳就破坏了城墙；再一次，为了完成马莱的任务。阿尔敏推理过，叛徒是当天目睹艾伦从巨人后颈中现身的人，艾伦还没有完全咀嚼这句话的含义，莱纳就在罗塞之墙背叛了他。一切发生得太快了。而现在，他有充分的时间去充分想象，补全每一个细节。巨人炽热的身体中，拽出来的原来是艾伦——这个前一天还在为没办法像自己一样优秀苦恼的同期。他狠狠地攥紧了莱纳的右手。那时的莱纳会感到惊愕？后悔？遗憾？感叹一句“命运弄人”，还是什么也不说，积极地和他的同乡们准备下一步计划？艾伦死命地挤捏莱纳的大手，直到听到骨头断裂的响声，淤青上也被指甲划出一道口子，暗红的血液顺着两人接合的缝隙流下。

——正因为他曾经是如此地仰慕这个男人。

他有些烦躁地抽开自己的双手，那只曾经有力的手瘫倒在两人的病床上，一条红色的小溪在床单上分出几条支流，不紧不慢，像还没有下大的雨。

“莱纳。你不可能忘记那一次吧。”

那个闷热午后早就隐隐有着低气压光临的征兆。艾伦倒在了林间的草地，滚了三圈，脖子被钢索蹭出一道血痕（这也成了让以后嘲笑他的致命把柄），他的头狠狠撞在巨木之森富有历史的树干上。昏暗的世界骤然变得明亮，同时失去了色彩。原来只是闪电劈下，他却几乎以为自己要死去，震耳的雷声接踵而至，行军用马受惊向天空嘶鸣一声，尾巴一甩细密的雨点，头也不回抛下他走了。

情况再糟也不过如此了，我应该还有能做的事吧？他当然知道怎么鼓励自己。突如其来的暴雨不外让他切身体会到自己狼狈又无能罢了。所以他寻求的想法变了：想想教官说的话吧！这要是在墙外，你，艾伦·耶格尔，已经什么都做不到地死去了。甚至没有人收尸。他栗色的发丝紧紧黏在脸颊，被马蹄带起的水花溅了一身泥，只是一只脏兮兮、无人领养的、弱小又无害的宠物。

艾伦的眼前晃动着飘扬的绿色斗篷。有人从马背上下来，三步并两步跑到他身前，那人金色的眼瞳闪耀着太阳缺席的希望。他扶住艾伦的肩膀，焦急地追问：“艾伦，你还听得到吗？回答我，你还好吗？”

“……是你啊，莱纳。”

艾伦听见布料撕裂的声音。温暖的大手抚上他脆弱的脖颈。他打了个寒战。

“对不起，弄疼你了吗？我只想帮你简单包扎一下。”

“没事。你继续吧。”艾伦的声音闷闷不乐。他想把头埋进膝盖，莱纳在，就没办法这么做了。为什么莱纳总是来得刚刚好？

“好了。”直到结束，莱纳的动作都很温柔，“站起来吧，艾伦。”

艾伦接过莱纳伸出的右手。也许是雨天泥泞的原因，他跟着莱纳一步一步，走得很慢。

“莱纳，为什么你都不怀疑，问问我站不站得起来呢？我的立体机动装置操作得这么差劲……根本没有办法赢过其他混蛋啊……”

“你是说让吗？”莱纳竟然听起来有一丝笑意，“考核标准又不是让规定的。你不是可以在格斗术胜过他吗？”

“这样……就好了吗？立体机动装置技术才是能杀掉巨人的方法。”

“艾伦，你错了。能杀死巨人的，永远只有觉悟。这一点，你比谁都强。”

艾伦的音量逐渐变小。

“为什么你这么好？为什么，莱纳，你总能在我最没出息的时刻……”

他们终于走完了短短的一段路，眼前就是马鞍了。它被雨流冲刷得锃亮。

“别这么想，你不是已经成功赢过我了吗？在格斗术上。”

莱纳的语气保持一贯的沉稳，艾伦不愿意这么想，但那口气实在有些糊弄，令他想起照读童话好让闹别扭的孩子快快睡去的卡露拉。

“你……是真心的吗？”他停住脚步，勾住莱纳的右手，不让莱纳走。

坚持不眨眼其实也是很痛苦的一件事。雨水就这么顺着他的眼角流进眼眶，艾伦忍住不适，满意地见证自己的回报：莱纳随意地转身，被仰视着他的艾伦吓到，张开嘴，又紧紧抿上。雨水沿着男人额上金发的发梢滴下，落在艾伦微微张开的下巴，往上是暗红的小小舌尖。黑发的少年凝视着年长者蕴含复杂情感的双眼，脸颊能感到对方冷雨中混杂的吐息很紧张。他发现自己为成熟一方的动摇感到无来由的得意，情不自禁地猜想到底什么奏效：睁大的双眼，恳切的表情，还是手上轻轻拽住的动作？

猝不及防地，莱纳抽出了艾伦手中的手。少年总是充满决心的、气鼓鼓的脸上写满了不可置信。但接着，艾伦就被装进了一个拥抱——一个温暖、宽大、令人眷念的拥抱，又有点颤抖、绝望、暧昧、说不清道不明。他的头被莱纳死死摁在胸前，鼻尖抵在莱纳湿透的上衣，吸进鼻腔的全是混杂着两人味道的雨水。于是他也伸出双手抱住莱纳，指腹下是莱纳冰凉、白皙的皮肤，为了他的伤口暴露在暴雨之中。艾伦拼了命地抬头，最后撞见对方金色中有些枯败迹象的双眸，欲望与克制在其中争斗不休，哀叹冲破他紧闭的嘴唇，结局只能是他的屈服、他的认命、他的低头。艾伦吸入莱纳呼出的温热空气，他踮起脚尖，迎上逐渐缩短的距离……

一声惊雷炸响，两人硬生生分开。艾伦打掉莱纳再想触摸的手。

“戴上兜帽吧，”莱纳尴尬地解释刚刚的动作。

“啊，嗯。”

艾伦却沉默着，没有自己动手。莱纳试探着伸出手，轻轻地、谨慎地、温柔地，把兜帽边拢过少年不那么纯粹的黑发，而少年的眼神依然锐利，即使身处森林也荡漾着最令人贪恋的生命力。直到他让艾伦坐上马背，莱纳也不敢直视这双罕见的绿瞳。而在接下来的、他生命中难得快乐的几年，每当他与艾伦·耶格尔接触、交谈、独处，他都被迫重新认识到一个残酷的事实：那个夏日午后的魔力，还远远不到解除的时候。

而现在，艾伦知道了，那个永远处于未完成状态的行为叫作“接吻”。这不怪他没有踮脚，全在于莱纳不够低头。

“……对不起……”莱纳呻吟。

艾伦渐渐放松手上的动作，等待他的下文。

“对不起……马塞……”

这是莱纳今夜的第一句梦话、第一句忏悔，以及艾伦第三次对莱纳感到失望。极度的失望，以至于他一不小心扭折了莱纳的手腕，无疑是莱纳比起17岁时消瘦的错。

骨头碎裂的声音并不能慰藉艾伦。被鲜血染红的床单也不能。因为他心中有着巨大的空洞。他在浮世踟躇着，寻求着填满这个洞的方法。他渴望莱纳。他以为莱纳不是解药，而是另一个迷路的自己，在镜子另一端微笑的自己，在命运未知的前路上，两人会手拉着手跑下地狱。他摩挲着莱纳被岁月折磨的脸颊，意识到自己从没伸手触摸过那层薄薄的镜面，因为只要惊醒了玻璃，那人就会转身逃走，只剩下自己反射自己的嘲笑。他考虑过这一点吗？莱纳其实和他的人生不一样，莱纳其实和他的想法不一致，莱纳其实和他的情感……不相同。

艾伦捧住莱纳冷汗淋漓的脸，找到了眼睛的位置。他用食指、拇指撑开了莱纳的双眼，浑浊、失焦，符合一位失忆的醉鬼，莱纳的眼珠就是全沉淀的廉价麦芽酒的真实写照。

生怕莱纳听不清，艾伦好心地一字一句说道：

“你。对、不、起、的、是、谁？”

身下的莱纳开始剧烈地震颤，就像被唤醒了某种最深层、无法与人言说的恐惧；哪怕是深夜独自照着镜子，也只好默默吞下的恐惧。知道天谴有一天会来，并不能使罪人多释然一分，他时常在半夜睁开双眼，却发现四肢动弹不得，本应忘却的幽魂对他低语；他把每一次的体验都归结为应得的惩罚，只是这次，不仅四肢毫无知觉，眼睛却也无法闭上。他缓慢地夺回视野，迎接他的是一个他藏在心底太好——以至于马莱从未发现过的人，奇迹般地出现在了他眼前。虽然头发变长了、有了胡茬，但他可以肯定那就是艾伦，感激之情分给那一杯苦艾，眼下的欣喜之情却不知归结于终将走向终结的罪孽还是欲念。

“你、对、不、起、的、是、谁？”

艾伦重复了一遍。

“我，”莱纳小心地模仿着作答，发抖的声音里全是空气。

“对。”

“不。”

“起。”

莱纳吞了口水，紧张地看着不知真假的幻觉，最终闭上眼，彻底抛开蹂躏他大脑十余年的马莱军。

“艾伦。”

就是这样。这就是令双方都快乐的答案。请用这一句话抚平心中所有的怀疑吧！他对从没见过小莱纳的小艾伦如此说道。莱纳纵然不是一切的解药，但也无可辩驳地——是这个世界上与自己最相似的人，而他爱着他，即使这份爱，也不可辨驳地由艾伦乱七八糟的本性——或者说，艾伦本人组成。小艾伦显然听不懂什么是爱。于是19岁的艾伦如此说道：我爱他，像在暴雨中窒息地哭泣那样爱过他，像憎恶又享受这份邪恶的孤独那样爱着他，像对着将死之人流着眼泪忏悔一样爱着他，像深夜里忘不了对着照片说话那样爱着他，而我，与墙另一头的他，之间有一层浅薄的透明薄膜阻挠，于是，我还像捅破所有阻碍并强迫他永远顺从我的意愿那样爱他。只要他和我是一样的，他就是我最爱的人；说到底，爱他是如此自然，和爱自己又有什么区别呢？

他掐住莱纳的嘴，吻了上去，强硬地把舌头伸进口腔，只是因为他感到自己应当这样做。门突然被打开，银白无垢的月光倾泻在他和莱纳的身上，像舞台的灯光，只为恶魔与小丑准备。这是一场彩排，真正的表演得等到一场战争的结束，以及一场祭典的开幕。他核实了台词，确定好了演员，只等最后搬上舞台，供全世界收看。他放下莱纳，拉出的细丝是不会二度奏响的琴弦，然后看向门外。但现在，只是一场彩排，他想到。可惜观众还只有吉克·耶格尔一人。


	5. 吉克  4:42 a.m.

恐怕吉克·耶格尔一辈子都无法向别人坦白自己的生活是如何乏味了。在没有战争的时候，他走进战士队总部的建筑，讨好愚蠢的上司，应对智慧的上司；指使愚蠢的同事，敷衍聪明的同事；对愚蠢的下属使用胡萝卜和大棒，与聪明（但没人知道他俩关系）的下属策划艾尔迪亚人的安乐死计划。他继承了一副眼镜，这使他看起来狡猾而有学究气。虽然事实也确实如此：他喜爱阅读，是少数掌握民族主义、军国主义等词汇的艾尔迪亚人中的一员，但认识的人都会被他的亲和力感动，还有违背初印象的、对棒球的热爱。在他充分厌倦办公室工作后，他会和愚蠢的下属来几次抛接球，结束后再冲个凉水澡——至于战时，就更尽兴了。源源不断的棒球被下属中聪明的那一个堆来，状态上好时，他甚至可以尝试完全比赛，一举两得，把敌人的梦想、希望砸个粉碎。比赛结束后，就不只是寒酸的凉水澡了：干完硬仗可有桑拿的奖励（臂章特许套在脚踝上），然而也不可避免地需要参加一些社交场合，比如痛苦地陪同智慧的队长去殖民地的红灯区共度一宵；毕竟，艾尔迪亚人没有隐私，不是吗？

看见眼前这一幕，吉克反开始祈祷生活不要太刺激了。以上的形容仅是片面地捕捉了他的生活的几个侧面。他还有个能倾诉许多真心话的、亲爱的弟弟，尽管还不能倾诉太多，而弟弟目前的姿态也是可爱而不可亲，但出于理解者的信念，他坚信说服弟弟后一切都会得到改变。今晚是两人告别的最后时机，他为艾伦准备好了伪造身份，过后，艾伦就得自己去艾尔迪亚人的中东战场分部队集合，日后安全不能确保，他却得参加布朗家无聊的应酬——对了，他还忘了一个总能帮他推卸责任的副手。

好啦，关于吉克对弟弟的爱，我们也实在谈得够多了；难道不应该把焦点放在这个可怜人所受的冲击上？冲击，显然来自两方面：既来自他的弟弟，也来自他的副手；既来自人物，也来自事件本身——以至吉克说不出口，气恼得想跺脚：怎么回事，艾伦不应该喜欢那个阿克曼吗？

也正如大家所知：艾伦，和莱纳，接吻了。在床上。你情我愿。惨不忍睹。艾伦放下了莱纳，月下银灰色眼睛的无机质中夹杂了一些苦恼。吉克收起钥匙，相信他的举动和沉默定有苦衷。莱纳倒是在全是血红斑点的床上半死不活，升起的蒸汽仿佛半个浴场。

“……连战士长也出现了？”

如果吉克知晓前情，假设吉克仔细聆听，以他的聪明才智，也不难听出莱纳语气透露出的意外、困扰和半梦半醒的精神状态。问题在于，从来没人会仔细听莱纳说话，所以，吉克也有充足的借口把莱纳的惊诧当作不知好歹的无耻。他咳嗽一声，这通常使他的声音显得严肃又充满威信。

“莱纳看见了。我和你——光看见你一人就够糟糕的了，艾伦。”

艾伦歪头看着莱纳：“你有枪吗，吉克？手枪就可以。”

吉克心头冒火：燃眉之急是如何关上目击者的嘴！而不是提出莫名其妙的要求，还顺带分心望着莱纳。

“吉克，你不会没枪吧？”

枪，肯定是有的——身为战士长，吉克·耶格尔拥有荣誉的配枪资格。他随身携带，枪膛上好了满满的六发子弹，还没机会碰上袭击荣誉马莱人的找死疯子。艾伦接住了他抛过去的手枪，依他来看，姿势可称完美。

“你知道怎么用枪吗，艾伦？”

身为兄长的他又犯了关心则乱的老毛病。仅仅三秒钟后，艾伦就向他证明，他打开手枪保险的能力可一点也不逊色于接球这类简单反射。

艾伦的回答一板一眼：“掌握对人的兵器可是士兵的责任。”

枪已经打开保险了，艾伦会怎样使用它呢？首先，他用荣誉的枪口撬开了莱纳的双唇和牙关，莱纳的眼睛一如既往地浑浊而迷茫；接着，漆黑的枪管探了进去，莱纳开始摇头反抗，不成形状的四肢这才获得吉克的注意，口腔的异物感令他不停地干呕，透明的口水从嘴角流了下来，艾伦没有停下，反而插得更深。莱纳的咽喉被坚硬的异物抵住，躯体受不了这样的刺激以至于一瞬间要摆脱桎梏弓背坐起，持续不断的痛苦呜呜声已让他的嗓子接近嘶哑，所幸艾伦马上就会让他解脱；他射在了莱纳的嘴里，足足六发。

吉克毫不怀疑，如果这是步枪，莱纳已经头被轰飞，脑浆四溅；运气更好，就还剩半个颅骨，眼珠掉到地上弹起来三次；运气再好一点，就是这样都没死成，也就不用由于擅自寻死害马莱丢失巨人之力，最终连累全家流放乐园了。艾伦只是用了手枪对准莱纳的后脑，左三枪右三枪，在水泥地面留下六个弹痕，给凌晨五点送上六声震悚的枪响，让床榻染上莱纳最华丽的一滩血迹，乃至枪声后最妙不可言的一片沉寂。他嫌恶地从莱纳嘴里拔出灼热的枪管，腥甜的香气溶解在拉出的唾液里，就像螺旋的血丝晕在了尚未凝固的透明胶丝。

吉克看到挪不开眼，他也绝不会承认。他盯着扔到自己脚边的手枪，移开那只脚：“你就不担心枪声吗？”

“至少他不会说出去了。我避开了脑和脊髓连接的地方——稍稍偏一点。”

原来如此。艾伦的计划与吉克自诩的正常人的直觉迥异，充满粗暴又缺乏考量。他没有选择用始祖的力量消除莱纳的记忆，而是用物理手段，直接损伤莱纳的中枢神经以抹去今晚的存在。吉克也长于以长官的身份找台阶，于是他用公事公办的口吻重述了一遍脑中的推测：

“原来如此。莱纳今晚的记忆，恐怕一点也保不住了吧。”

艾伦坐回到椅子上。

“这里只有一把椅子。要麻烦你站着了，哥哥。”

平心而论，如此待遇委实不公。吉克，风尘仆仆深夜赶到安全屋，只为提供假文件供艾伦第二天入伍。这座隐蔽小屋的真正主人，难道就不值得，比霸占了整张床的莱纳更好的对待吗？听完最后两个字，梗在吉克心中的那根刺又被奇迹般地熨平了；他当然可以分清轻重缓急。

“你的身份证明、制服，”他把东西丢在桌上，“全都在这儿了。”

“好。”

“名字是你定的‘艾伦·克鲁格’。不过为什么选这个名字？”

“我没蠢到用父亲的名字。”

吉克的眉毛抽动了一下。

“战争结束后，你会作为伤兵送回雷贝里欧本土，原因是记忆障碍。”

艾伦皱眉：“非得是记忆障碍吗？”

“过关的问题不用担心。医生的证明已经拿到手了。”

“可是不只医生……其他人会信吗？”

“送死的艾尔迪亚士兵相不相信，重要吗？”

“断腿的眼瞎的伤兵里混进一个四肢健全的健康人，这人竟然连心理创伤都没有，唯一的病症就是记忆障碍。别人察觉到猫腻只是早晚的问题。”

艾伦突然固执的态度令吉克惊讶。他一直持有这样的看法：扮演好一个记忆障碍的艾尔迪亚伤兵，每一个环节对艾伦已经是了不起的挑战。关于这个问题他却这样的热心……吉克的余光捕捉到艾伦一闪而过的灰眼。

“可惜，今天的子弹都用光了，”原来是艾伦捡起一枚弹壳，从狭小的管孔瞄准哥哥的表情。

“我身上也一枚不剩了。”

吉克做了个双手投降的动作。

“那很遗憾，”艾伦耸肩，撞地的弹壳发出清脆的响声。

吉克追问：“那你的意思呢？”

艾伦的食指弹了一下钢刀的刀背。吉克的双耳韧性灌满金属的嗡鸣；要是能忘却帕拉迪岛的恶魔，患上记忆障碍倒也是笔合算的买卖。

“我，至少得断一条腿吧？”

艾伦的提议轻描淡写，像个轻唬人的玩笑。吉克的回复同样轻描淡写，他还不知道之后的自己多么追悔莫及。

“残疾并不是混入伤兵院的必需。再说，你只有一个人，怎么做得到？”

艾伦拿起了刀。

理解艾伦无言的回答——一种果断而无必要的截肢自残，基于自己对精神问题的匮乏了解还是远远不够，吉克第一次意识到这一点。他也算是心理问题的个中好手、半途专家。这也多亏马莱军从不吝惜金钱，关心荣誉马莱人们的精神状况：每个战士都必须向诊疗的医生倾诉一小时（而不一定得到治疗）。分配给吉克的医生是一位英俊和蔼的黑发青年，双眼有一定的近视度数，写字时才会戴上金属眼镜，那时，他为病人展现的温和就会一下褪去，瞳孔里全是严厉的热情。观看这位医生记录的姿态，吉克情不自禁地开口：

“我梦见了我的父亲。”

医生取下眼镜。他关切地问道：“您的父亲还健在吗？”

“唉，您没听说过吗？我的父亲是艾尔迪亚复权派的干部。我举报了他。简单来说，事情就是这样。”

“让自己的儿子举报……”医生的双瞳就像滴进了黑墨的清水那样复杂，“他给了您一个糟糕的童年。他真不是个合格的父亲。”

吉克早已厌倦了左邻右舍的“真可怜”，他按捺住自己疯狂赞同的心情——听听，这才是格里沙应得的评价，格里沙也应当如此认识自己！他咽下口水：

“像您一样。我的父亲，也曾是一位医生……他的父亲——也就是我的爷爷，逼着他继承诊所。”

“那您的父亲和我可真像！我从事医生这份工作，也是被父亲逼迫的。那真是噩梦一般的童年，他强迫我背书，我背不住，就拿小刀割自己的手。我现在也恨着他……糟了，我是不是不应该和您说这些？我可真是个失职的医生。”

“您是很好的医生。失职的医生……应当是我的父亲。连当复权派，他都失败透顶……”

此时两人的语气都发生了改变：他们有意迎合彼此的脆弱。

“您对父亲……似乎有着很深的感情。今天这段谈话，我会保密。”

吉克看着医生的手轻轻覆上自己的手背。

“您其实……爱着您的父亲？”

耳边热气让吉克一下意识到两人过近的距离。暧昧的心理距离也使他受惊，他一下站起身，抽出手捂住发烫的双耳，在诊疗室踱步了两圈，医生送来温柔的眼神表示担忧。这可更不像独断专行的格里沙了。格里沙无视他，格里沙嘴巴里装满“你应当只爱艾尔迪亚”的狗屎，格里沙忙着在复权派和他的妻子抛头露面，他甚至不能像别人家的小孩，等格里沙拿泡软的柳条抽他一顿。他就是如此随机应变，学习医生，用童年经历把自己恢复成冷静又愤怒的那个吉克。

他终于稳定下来，对医生说：“我不爱格里沙——请记住，这是我父亲的名字。我只爱忠诚于马莱的祖父母，以及允许我家人将功赎罪的马莱。你要是敢把一个字说出去，我就让人绞死你这该死的同性恋。”


	6. 吉克  5:03 a.m.

潜入记忆的深海，寻找派得上用场的信息，这就是吉克引以为傲的能力，他显然还得到了额外的收获。原来，一切都和童年经历密不可分，所有的错都来自于糟糕的父亲——在看到艾伦和莱纳接吻的那一刻，他就应该回想起来！尽管如此，吉克却不是为违法的性取向所烦恼的庸人。相反，他习惯性地享受这个少数又天生不道德的身份，如同他持有的尤弥尔子民的血统。您听说过捕食同类的虫子吧？那就是吉克。对于一个能为自己民族制定出安乐死计划的人，嗅出性变态们的小秘密再加以威胁敲诈，难道不只算小打小闹么？他还是很仁慈——至少对莱纳很仁慈；这样的容忍也就止于今晚了。

但是那个性骚扰医生？做得太过火了。吉克引燃唇间的烟。格里沙是他的唯一雷区，换而言之，他不允许其他任何人主动踏入。如果格里沙还活着，那必然是在吉克的心里，即使在吉克看来，他是在使格里沙遭受永恒的痛苦刑罚。现在看来，格里沙的受害者也不只自己一人，他凝视着艾伦精巧的自残场面，若有所思。艾伦，怎么能那样习惯于疼痛，下手砍自己的腿时，一声也不吭呢？是调查兵团像马莱军一样折磨了始祖巨人，还是格里沙对他的摧残甚于自己，以至于断肢这样的自残也能欣然接受？他心中泛起一阵酸楚，为同父异母的弟弟，为他们承受的相同的童年创伤。这也是吉克的缺点：先入为主，以己度人。艾伦不是因为恋父才踏入同性恋的河流，他应该睁大眼睛，好生看看莱纳与格里沙哪怕有一毫一厘的相似。

艾伦沉默地锯着腿，吉克找不到话题，莱纳根本没有器官说话，房间本该处于静默，事实上流动着如谜的喧嚣。吉克的听觉变敏锐了，他有幸听见自己的心跳声、天花板不停滴下的水滴，后者的节奏总是与心跳错过十分之一拍，吉克为它们失败的配合猛吸了两口，惬意的吐气盖过了莱纳呻吟的音量，他四肢的修复接近完成，只差一片狼藉的脑袋。截肢者倒是慢条斯理，并不着急把左腿一下锯断，而是把控好力度，一点点往深处推进，少有嘶嘶声从他的嘴里泄露，更多的反而是腥甜的血腥味儿，招摇着向吉克展示主人的决心。最后，巨人们身上冒出的蒸汽和烟圈混在一起，掩盖了蹩脚乐队的合奏，所有人物蒙上了薄纱，吉克看见这诡异的画面，再次想到这个比喻：提供彩色药丸的浴场。

这长久的等候，反倒迫使吉克的神经遭受一种挠人的痛苦。他从记忆里随便找了个话题，打破尴尬的沉默。

“艾伦，你有听说过一个中东的神话吗？”

“神话？”艾伦没有抬头，“你是说，一个故事。”

“那就是中东联盟地区流传的一个故事。故事里有死亡的出现。”

“死亡？”

“故事是这样的：一个独居老人，半夜醒来，从床上起来倒了杯水喝。他把杯子往茶几上放，发现原本摆在那里的蜡烛不见了。”

“去哪里了呢？”艾伦停下动作。

“他看见一丝微弱的光线——从卧房透隙而出。他循着光亮，回到卧房，却发现有个人拿着蜡烛躺在他的床上。老人问：‘你是什么人？’

“陌生人说：‘我是死亡。’”

艾伦仿佛大受震动。

“老人很神秘地安静下来。他说：‘所以，你来了。’‘是的，’死亡满意地回答。老人却坚定地说:‘不，你只不过是一场我没做完的梦。’说完，他一下吹熄陌生人手里的蜡烛，一切都消失在了黑暗中。”

唯一的光源倏然消失：吉克丢掉烟蒂，啪地一下踩灭。

“老人爬回自己的空床，继续睡觉，然后又活了二十年。”

艾伦陷入了沉思。

“吉克，你有想过吗？也许巨人——甚至世界，通通是一场没做完的梦。”

“那世界又是谁的梦呢？作为故事，未免太无聊了。”

“我小时候想过。人在无聊的时候就会做梦，你没有过吗？小时候的每一天，无所事事的我都期待着有什么事发生。一天下午，我在树下无聊地睡着了，那个冗长的梦令人筋疲力尽。醒来时，眼泪从我的眼眶流下。”

玫瑰色的朝霞已悄然来临。逆光中，艾伦用神秘的口吻补上结局。

“做梦的那天黄昏，巨人打破了城墙。”

吉克不寒而栗：艾伦的句子里包含着某种他颇为熟悉的信念。

“你应当知道，莱纳和贝尔托特打破城墙是因为马莱的始祖夺还计划。难道你认为，你是选中之人，城墙被破坏全部来自于你做的一个梦吗？格里沙毒害你太深了！这个花言巧语的父亲，认为艾尔迪亚人是女神尤弥尔选中的后裔。你听听他对我说过的话，和他对你说的一不一样？‘你生来就是带领我们艾尔迪亚人的国王’！（艾伦的脸色变得阴郁）假如每个艾尔迪亚人都相信这样的鬼话：生而特别，活着就为了艾尔迪亚的复权，而高高兴兴用尽一生去忍受严酷的、永恒的苦难——也就是艾尔迪亚人的生命本身，那这样的民族，还不如一开始就不存在！”

从演讲的中途开始，连接吉克、艾伦的那根弦，已由艾伦单方面拉紧，几近绷断。吉克本可以注意到，但他沉溺于长篇大论的激情；他的演讲本可以效果很好，如果听众不是艾伦。耶格尔都有着蛊惑人心的魅力，吉克偏偏就毁在对弟弟的过度信任和对父亲的过分偏见。

“好的，”艾伦冷冷地回答，“我知道了，哥哥。”

在把莱纳拖回布朗家的路上，吉克竭力地试图说服自己，他和艾伦没有不欢而散。艾伦躺在椅子上恢复，处理莱纳的任务就交给了他；这也是身为兄长应该做的。他给器官修复完整、但仍昏迷不醒的莱纳套上外衣，注意到右臂悬挂的是普通艾尔迪亚人的灰色臂章。吉克觉得自己站一整晚着实辛苦，问艾伦还有什么需要的，艾伦的回答很简单也切中要害，要他下次给房间多准备两把谈话的椅子。

带上门离开时，天已经大亮，吉克瞟见纸篓中有张没烧尽的字条。上面写着：“我从海的那边来，想和你说说话”，又被匆匆划去。

万幸，路口还没什么人，又甩开了安全屋。吉克把莱纳丢在地上，站在垃圾桶旁弯腰擦汗。他可真不容易，要不是他还指望莱纳挡子弹，他早就提前艾伦削掉莱纳好几磅肉。他用食指推了下眼镜的鼻架，这下，他所有的情感都成了深思熟虑的、正当的愤懑，顺理成章地导向对他人的折磨。

他瞄准莱纳的下巴，力图一脚踢醒：“莱纳，该醒了。”

“不用叫我……吉克战士长！”莱纳先是说胡话，看见吉克的脸一下清醒地坐起。垃圾桶盖砸到他的头上。

“这是哪儿，你还认识吗？”

“我头很痛，毫无头绪……为什么我会在这儿？我记得我在……”

记得？吉克心中警铃大作。他选择的策略是，嘲讽地复述一遍对方的台词，佯装出一种恩人的恼怒。

“你‘记得你在’！”

效果非凡，莱纳不带任何犹豫，选择了道歉：“对不起……不行……我什么都不记得了。我的记忆断了，停在送贾碧回家那里。”

“所以你也不知道为什么在大街上过夜，是吗？请先起来吧。”

莱纳扶着墙站起，发现自己有条腿裤子破了鞋子也丢了。他一下裹紧了外衣，还好有下摆替他挡挡。

“是、是的。我毫不知情。只可能是被灌醉了。谢谢您。”

“你的家人一定担心坏了。我送你。”

两人沿着人行道走回雷贝里欧的居民区，莱纳惶恐地表示感谢，吉克没有看他，慷慨地回答不用在意。

“宿醉的事暂且不提——记住，这样的行为也称不上检点的荣誉马莱人。身为荣誉马莱人，更要紧的是，你刚刚做梦了。还喃喃了几句梦话。”

莱纳的脸色一下变得苍白，他挤出一个虚弱的微笑：“我喝醉后会很安静，不会说梦话……”

“是吗？我记得你说了一个名字。”

莱纳吓得马上挪开看向吉克的视线，急促地眨眼。吉克满意地欣赏他的心虚，边走边用食指指着天。

他大声说道：“那个人的名字是——艾伦。是艾伦·耶格尔吗？”

莱纳的动作十分尴尬，换作平时，他会狠狠地捂住别人的嘴，可吉克的头衔压他一头，他只能愣在原地，像一尊呆板的雕塑，脸上的表情勉强可以解释为不可置信。

“你还重复了好多次……语气亲昵。已经四年了，莱纳，我真为你担心，你不会……爱着敌国的士兵吧？”

反倒是叛国的罪名把莱纳砸醒了。他收脚立正，举左手发誓：

“无论我在意识不清醒时，被酒精、恶魔、睡梦引诱做出了怎样的发言，请战士长相信，战士队副长莱纳·布朗，为将自己与族人从罪恶的尤弥尔血统中解放出来，终生献于马莱！绝不可能存在、任何、与帕拉迪岛的恶魔苟合的可能性！”

“我相信你，莱纳。但退一万步……”

莱纳没有礼毕，闭着眼吞了口水，等待吉克的审判。

“你难道是，”吉克压低声音，“同性恋者？”

莱纳简直要虚脱过去；这下只用耳朵，都能听出他的崩溃。

“我以我的生命、我的母亲、我的所有家人起誓，我绝不可能——”

吉克凝视着他，等待他的下文。

“我……绝不可能是同性恋者。还有……身为荣誉马莱人的所有……荣誉！”

“请不要让卡丽娜阿姨蒙羞，”吉克放过莱纳，示意他跟上，“还有让贾碧妹妹看不起。”

莱纳自觉地慢吉克半个身位。他忍不住提问：“战士长，您为什么要给波尔克看那份报告？”

“当然是为了监督你。波尔克会帮我盯着可靠的你，看看有没有梦中通敌。”

莱纳又举起左手准备立誓。

“可不要听不懂玩笑，布朗副长。原因就是，身为战友，不好好相处是不行的吧？他没有告诉你吗？你看，你家已经到了。”

吉克扣了三下门环。木门敞开。

“早上好，吉克，”卡丽娜努力微笑，但因为眼睛带有寒意，始终显得别扭。

“早上好，卡丽娜阿姨，”吉克侧身，“您看我身后是谁？”

看见莱纳，卡丽娜夸张地捂住了嘴：“吉克！太谢谢你了！莱纳回来后总是这样，夜不归宿。我很忧心他，也担心他这样能不能好好为马莱效力。”

“战士队有最好的医生。莱纳要是有什么不对劲，马莱一定会治好他，您无需挂心。我就先告辞了。”

“吉克——今晚请记得来贾碧家！”

天空下起了蒙蒙小雨。吉克向卡丽娜挥手告别，大步跑进雨中，门口只剩了个孤零零的莱纳。卡丽娜看见灰色而非红色的臂章，礼节性的笑容从脸上一下消失，放下门把手往屋里走，一句话也没有施舍给儿子。细细的小雨滴在脸上好像泪水，莱纳望着灰色的天空，没有迈步。

他不想回家。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《奇妙之夜》可以公开的附录！  
> 莱纳pov  
> 1.Bei mir bist du schön是一首1932年的意第绪语(犹太人使用)歌曲，歌词大意为恋人之间的对话。1937年，标题德语化后由The Andrews Sisters翻唱  
> 2.第三首舞曲(苦艾酒占卜时的曲子)名叫Wasserpiele。德国三十年代舞曲，很好听请大家去听
> 
> 艾伦pov  
> 3.之所以艾伦的第一个恶习是记录台词，是因为这句性暗示。见P2
> 
> 吉克pov  
> 4.“吉克看见这诡异的画面，再次想到这个比喻：提供彩色药丸的浴场。”  
> 这里的浴场不是前文提到的桑拿浴场，而是提供药物的男同性恋浴场。(虽然我只知道五六十年代后的美国有这种地方)  
> 5.吉克讲的神话改自《我的名字叫红》里的叙利亚神话


End file.
